DMAIC Project Summary/Abstract The overarching goal of the Data Management, Analysis and Informatics Core (DMAIC) is to continue to provide a central source of expertise and services by a team of faculty and staff familiar with the theme and methods used in the Pittsburgh OAIC. Our specific aims are to: 1. Meet data management requirements of Pittsburgh OAIC PESC, RCDC, developmental and external projects. 2. Support quantitative analysis needs of Pittsburgh OAIC PESC, RCDC, developmental and external projects. 3. Provide informatics expertise to Pittsburgh OAIC projects. 4. Support the training mission of the Pittsburgh OAIC with RCDC trainees. 5. Develop new techniques and novel application of existing methods to address OAIC theme-related methodological challenges. 6. Collaborate with other cores and units within and outside the institution on OAIC theme-related activities. During the past cycle 2009-2013, the DMAIC provided data management/statistical support to numerous OAIC pilots or developmental projects and external proposals. This support led to additional grant funding and 137 publications. We build on a strong track record of 10 years under the same leadership providing data management and analytical infrastructure, methodological innovation, and supporting the training mission; and will continue to provide these services to the OAIC. Adapting to the available opportunities and changing landscape, we have begun to provide services in medical informatics and patient centered outcome/comparative effectiveness research.